


Hostage

by Buggy_Mailman



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Thanks Hank, but i love that sadistic little shit, but it just didn't fit and i was tired, definitely some swearing, i wanted to write more about sumo, i've never written about 60 before, like him being suspicious bc animals senses, my boys gotta suffer some more, this rodeo ain't over yet lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggy_Mailman/pseuds/Buggy_Mailman
Summary: Something was… off to Hank. Connor’s eyes looked… dead. Though Connor was “not a deviant” according to himself, he’d always had a spark in his eyes. Something lively behind the plastic that made up his face. That spark wasn’t there right now. He pushed the thought aside; he was probably just sleep deprived and looking too far into things.





	1. Note

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like stories that explain how Connor-60 took Hank so I made one myself lmao
> 
> also happy birthday Bryan
> 
> Enjoy!

It was cold. Not that it particularly bothered Connor, but he knew it was. He could somewhat appreciate that fact now. The way the snow crunched under his feet and the way water rippled in the wind. In fact, Connor likely would have sat in the snow and admired the way it reflected the moonlight had it not been for the foreboding feeling in his non-existent stomach.

The night had quickly spiralled out of control and now, in front of Hank’s door, he stood. Newly deviant and terrified out of his wits for the first time in his 3 month life. He was about to die, he was sure of it. Infiltrating CyberLife Tower was exactly what Markus had called it; a suicide mission. But Connor felt he had to do _something._ Had to make it up to his kind for the atrocities he had been forced to carry out.

He knocked on the door. Nothing. Rang the bell. Nothing. Perhaps Hank had passed out on the floor again. Checking the windows throughout the house, he found nothing. However, the window he had broken a few nights before hadn’t been fixed. The only thing keeping out the frigid air was a plastic wrap.

Guilt was not a new feeling so far, but that didn’t make it easier to look back at the ruined makeshift window as he looked around the house. Sumo was asleep on a dog bed in the living room. Connor found Hank sleeping in his own room, curled up with the blankets wrapped tight around him. At least a gun was nowhere in sight, Connor thought.

As he walked back into the kitchen, he found a bright green sticky note in the middle of the table. Written on it, in Hank’s messy, sorry excuse for handwriting, was:

_connor_

_your clothes are in the bathroom if you want them. i dont know if youll actually come back and read this or if youre kind of done with me but the offer is there. if you need a place to stay the couch is all yours._

_hank_

Connor smiled softly, but felt a pang of remorse thinking about what he was about to do. He likely wouldn’t return, but he didn’t want Hank to think Connor was “done with him.” Sighing, he went to the bathroom, where, sure enough, Connor’s CyberLife outfit was folded neatly on the closed toilet seat.

After changing, Connor brought the clothes he had borrowed to the kitchen table by the note and located a pen. Turning the note onto its blank side, he left a message of his own.

_Hank,_

_Thank you for everything. I may never see you again, but not because I don’t want to. I’m proud of you and_ ~~_I like to hope you’d be proud of me too_~~ _I’m honored to have been able to work with you. You’re a good man, and I hope you can learn to move on and live happier._ ~~_I care ab_~~ _I care about you a lot._

_Sorry about the window again, Connor_

Satisfied with his note, Connor left out the window again (having no keys to lock the front door back) and attempted to fix it to no avail. He called a taxi and made his way to what was likely his own death.

* * *

 Knocking. The buzz of the doorbell. Sumo’s barking and claws on the wood floor. Faint sounds of cars passing. More knocking, louder now. Sumo was losing his mind. Noise. Too much noise to fall peacefully back to sleep. His doorbell rang again, this time with the knocking still going. Groaning, Hank willed himself to get up. Whoever it was, they were determined to ruin the only good sleep he had gotten in months.

As he walked out of his room, he was vaguely aware of clothing on his kitchen table, a small square of blinding green on top. Hank trudged to the door and after a moment of pulling together enough thoughts to speak coherently, he opened it.

Connor stood in front of him. CyberLife jacket impeccable and face blank.

“Hello, Lieutenant,” he said. “Sorry for coming so late, but I’m in need of assistance and I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind helping. It’s fairly urgent.” Something was… off to Hank. Connor’s eyes looked… dead. Though Connor was “not a deviant” according to himself, he’d always had a spark in his eyes. Something lively behind the plastic that made up his face. That spark wasn’t there right now. He pushed the thought aside; he was probably just sleep deprived and looking too far into things.

“Uhh, yeah sure, come on in.” Connor stepped inside. Hank noticed he made no move to even acknowledge Sumo. If any other person had come in and not looked at Sumo, Hank wouldn’t have thought twice. Some people just didn’t particularly care since dogs were such a normal thing. But Hank had seen Connor as he wandered the house on the night of the Eden Club investigation. After Hank had finished vomiting, he had briefly poked out of the bathroom to make sure Connor hadn’t fucked anything up. What he found was Connor petting Sumo, a small smile on his face. The memory of the android saying he liked dogs came up in his mind alongside this, and made the fact that Connor was now ignoring Sumo all the more suspicious.

Hank made his way to the kitchen. A flash of green caught his attention. A note in perfect CyberLife Sans. Left by Connor. A note saying they may never see each other again. A note apologizing for the window that Connor had apparently broken again to enter Hank’s home. All on top of the clothes Hank had loaned Connor before he left for Jericho.

He thought back to his first case with Connor. How the day after being shot in the head by a deviant, he was right back in a new body, having uploaded his memories. A chill ran down his spine as he realized what was happening.

“What did you say you needed help with?” Hank asked.

“I didn’t say,” Not-Connor said. “I’ll tell you on the way there. I promise it won’t be much trouble.” This Connor’s voice was as dead as his eyes. Almost without inflection, and Hank could almost guarantee that the real Connor would have had some semblance of teasing in his tone saying that.

“You, uh, you make it to Jericho all right? Nothing go wrong?” Hank refused to look at the android. He was sure he would give himself away the moment he did. Not to mention he couldn’t stand to look at what was Connor’s face with no Connor in it.

“There was a… complication. But that’s what we are fixing. I need your help to do it, though.”

“Why?” Hank was getting more and more worried as Not-Connor spoke, though he tried his best to hide it. He didn’t like the sound of a “complication.” The note was making him uneasy, but he didn’t dare take his eyes off it. _I may never see you again, but not because I don’t want to._ It terrified him.

“That is not important at the moment.” Not-Connor had an edge to his voice now. “The point is we need to leave soon.”

“Connor, you’re an advanced android,” Hank said. “I think you can make it on your own. Besides, I’m a bit too tired to be much help anyway.”

“Lieutenant Anderson, it is crucial that you listen to me.” Not-Connor sounded almost angry. Hank heard Sumo give out a low growl.

Then the click of a gun. Hank felt like ice was falling into his stomach. Slowly turning, Hank came to face the barrel of a gun held by the imposter.

All he could think about was what could’ve happened to the real Connor. Hank had gone to bed early, tired after a long day. Connor could’ve come at any time to drop off the clothes and then gotten himself killed. Or maybe he had deviated (the note _had_ been very sentimental) and CyberLife had shut him down themselves. Maybe this Connor had killed the real Connor.

“If you value your life, you will come with me,” Not-Connor said. Hank huffed. He was starting to think this android didn’t even have Connor’s memories, seeing as it was fucking up an awful lot. The real Connor would have at least _looked_ at Sumo and would have known that no, Hank did not value his life. Connor had seen it first hand.

“Where’s Connor?” Hank was getting impatient. He didn’t want to listen to an imposter threatening him. He wanted to know if his friend was okay.

“Connor has deviated and is on its way to CyberLife Tower to steal thousands of androids. If it succeeds, the revolution could potentially be won. I will not let that happen.” There was definitely something in his voice now. His eyes were a lot less dead too, but still a far cry from Connor’s warm look. Instead, he was cold and fiery at the same time. He didn’t care for Hank, but he was determined to complete the mission he was given. Hank vaguely wondered if androids could deviate in order to follow their programming more passionately rather than break it.

“What do you need me for then?”

“I will need a hostage to convince it to listen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add a second chapter, but I think it's also fine as a one shot.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you'd want a second chapter.


	2. Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, finally! Sorry it took so long to get around to it, but I've been super busy lately. Thanks for your patience! Hope you like it!

So this is what his life was coming to. Sitting in his own car’s passenger seat, while Not-Connor drove one handed, his free hand still holding a gun to Hank’s head. They were on their way to CyberLife Tower to stop the real Connor from helping the android revolution.

Truth be told, Hank was pissed. At first, when Not-Connor had raised the gun in his face, all Hank felt was fear and worry. And now there was nothing but burning hot rage. He was low on sleep, the first person he had cared about in years was probably about to be killed, and he was going to be used as an incentive for Connor to quit feeling.

Hank could already see the massive fucking tower looming up ahead. CyberLife didn’t do subtlety. The fear was back and it was currently mixing with anger and adrenaline to make the World’s Worst Cocktail, all twisting within his whole being. Even his fucking toes felt anxious. He realized that, for quite possibly the first time in three years, he didn’t want to die yet. He  _ hated _ living, but giving Asshole the satisfaction of getting to kill him was motivation enough. Especially if he could stay alive with Connor in tow.

They were pulling up to the tower. It was even bigger than it seemed once you got close to it, apparently. Had Hank not felt like vomiting everywhere (“everywhere” being right in Asshole’s lap) he probably would have admired it. But right now it was terrifying. Connor was  _ in there. _ Connor was freeing hundreds of androids and now some prick holding a gun and an alcoholic hostage was going to stop him.

A large white wall with CyberLife’s logo stood in front of them, surrounded by guards. Asshole lowered his gun as one of them came to the driver’s side window.

“Connor model 313-248-317. I’m here to take care of the deviant problem,” Asshole said. His voice was emotionless again. The guard nodded before seeming to examine Hank.

“And, uh, who’s that?”

“Lieutenant Hank Anderson, of the Detroit Police Department,” Asshole said. “He’s here to help.”

_ Help, my ass, _ Hank thought. He would’ve spoken up had he not desperately wanted to get into that tower and give Connor a fighting chance. Two was always better than one, after all.

The guard nodded again and waved them through the wall, which lowered itself into the ground as they drove forward.

* * *

Connor knew CyberLife was going to kill him. He may have told Markus they would trust him, but he knew for a fact they knew he was deviant. It was hard not to know when your brain is literally connected to their servers at all times. He had only spewed the “trust” lie so Markus wouldn’t physically restrain him from going.

And now he was in an elevator. They let him in, which was somewhat unexpected, and here he was. He had disabled the camera, killed the guards, and he was approaching level -49. He felt what was probably the android equivalent of adrenaline rushing through his body. He was  _ in. _ He wasn’t  _ dead _ yet. That gave him a chance, however small.

The elevator slowed to a stop, and the doors opened. Before him was a massive room, filled with identical androids. It was slightly overwhelming. The room, despite its size, was stuffy. Connor supposed CyberLife didn’t particularly care if an android was comfortable. He strode over to one of the near countless AP700s, and took their hand. He had never converted an android before, and it felt much different from probing one’s memory. His skin peeled back as he steeled himself. The android turned his head and looked at Connor with dead eyes.

* * *

Hank was being pulled roughly by his shoulder toward the stairs. He thought vaguely back to his childhood, his mother pulling him away from the windows of toy stores and the like. This was a bit more unpleasant.

After passing the gate, they had gone to the back entrance and were going to  _ walk _ down 49 fucking flights. More of the rage from earlier was coming back. Asshole had said that walking instead of taking an elevator would insure that Connor wouldn’t see them coming. Hank was pretty sure that wasn’t the only reason. Asshole seemed to like it when people suffered, so he was probably doing it just to fuck with Hank’s 53 year old bones and muscles.

After they had finally made it to the right floor, Hank felt about ready to drop dead, but there was a nagging at the back of his mind that he had to keep going for Connor. Had to at least see the kid one more time, let him know how proud he was of him. Had to help in any way he could. And so, through the pain of his protesting body, Hank stood tall.

The cool metal of the gun was back at his temple, and he was shoved forward through the thousand or so androids and into Connor’s line of sight.

* * *

“Easy, fucking piece of shit!”

Hank’s loud, rough voice echoed through the silent room, and Connor swore he felt his heart stop. He turned, and if he’d been scared at Stratford Tower, he was  _ absolutely horrified _ now. There was another Connor, identical to him in every way but his serial number, standing with a gun to Hank’s head, finger on the trigger. Ready to shoot at a moment’s notice.  If he had breath, he would’ve lost it. It was like a punch to the gut, it winded him, and the feeling only spread, getting more intense as every second ticked by.

Panicked thoughts were racing through Connor’s mind when his replica addressed him.

“Step back, Connor! And I'll spare him.”  _ What do I do what do I do what do I do what do I do _

“Sorry, Connor,” said Hank. “This bastard’s your spitting image.”  _ What do I do what do I do what do I do what do I do I’m so sorry Hank _

They both said more but Connor didn’t hear it. He was thinking, he had been in this situation before, he was built for this, why was it so hard, why couldn’t he  _ think? _ What was wrong with him?

“I’m sorry, Hank,” he said before he could really stop himself. “You shouldn’t have gotten mixed up in all this!” And it was true. This wasn’t Hank’s fight, this was his. His only friend’s life shouldn’t be on the line for him.  _ This shouldn’t be happening why is this happening what do I do? _

“Forget about me, do what you have to do!” Connor looked into Hank’s eyes and saw the resoluteness there, giving him the smallest glimpse of hope.

“Enough talk!” the other Connor shouted. “It's time to decide who you really are. Are you gonna save your partner's life? Or are you going to sacrifice him?” He pushed the gun slightly harder against Hank’s head and Connor instantly knew his choice.

**_Save Hank._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'll likely add another chapter. I feel like I've gotta finish the scene, give some of the after that we don't get to see in-game. Thanks for reading!


End file.
